


My Angel

by DolphinNeymar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinNeymar/pseuds/DolphinNeymar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam grows wings, courtesy of gabriel, and dean has a wing kink. Perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so don't be too hard on me guys ;3

Gabriel gazed at Sam, watching him doze off into dreamland. He was bored, and as far as anyone knows, a bored Gabriel is not pleasant. He's full of tricks and surprises, and loves to watch the game unfold. In this case, what is unfolding is Sams' new appendages, erect from his shoulder blades, massive and feathered. Gabriel marvels about his new creation, and is pleased with his choice of a new 'game' to play with the Winchesters. And as quick as he came, the trickster was gone.  
Sam came to a few minutes after that, discovering that he could no longer lay in comfort due to a very large object in between him and the soft cushions. His eyes fluttered open, first flooded with sleep, then surprised at how little he slept when he glanced at the clock. As Sam stretched his arms and legs, expanding over the whole couch, he felt something move under him. He tried to jump on to his feet, but the unexpected extra weight he was carrying weighed him down, and he collapsed. He was now aware of his new limbs, two beautiful, golden brown wings sprawled out to either side of Sams' body. They were feathered to perfection, looking soft and fluffy, and spread out from each shoulder blade, fully extended, gorgeous, and threatening all at once. But after admiring them, his best plan of action was to call Dean, and find out what was happening. He dialed the number into the phone and it rang once before fern awnsered it.  
"Sammy? Whatcha need? I have already got the food, and the salt..."  
Says Dean, but then gets abruptly cut off by his brother.  
"Dean! We have a problem!"  
Yelled Sam into the phone, still a tiny bit surprised.  
Dean awnsered back in a worried tone, "what is it Sam? Demons, Spirits, What?"  
Sam pauses and calmly , but shakily talks into the speaker "I have wings, Dean."  
"Uhh.. I'll be right there Sammy." Dean replies.  
Dean arrives soon after, only to find sam sprawled on the bed in the hotel room they rented, two giant feathery masses of golden brown protruding from his shoulders as he lay belly-down. Deans' breath caught in his throat, and his mind was baffled at the feathery expanses connected to his brothers upper back. Sam flapped one unconsciously, the unfamiliar muscles pulling and twisting under his skin.   
"Sammy..." Dean uttered in bewilderment, still staring in supposed shock.  
"Can I...?"   
"Yes Dean" Sam replied.  
The older Winchester shifted carefully behind his brother, and placed his hand on the bright, golden wing. Sam shivered at the touch, and Dean snatched his hand back.  
"Does that hurt?" He asked, with a hint of caution.  
"No, keep going Dean."  
Dean touched the limb again, at the tip, feeling the softness of the longest feather. Sams' wings twitched against Deans' fingers, and each soft tendril of his brothers downy feathers brushed against his hands. Dean moves farther down the muscle of the wing, stroking and studying the limb. Sam shivered in intense pleasure, and his wings snapped shut, pressing flat against his back.  
"What'd I do?" Dean questioned  
"Umm I don't know...It didn't hurt or anything."  
Dean took note of his brothers' physical state. He was red faced, lightly panting, and his eyes were drooping, enhancing his exhausted expression. Dean was slightly embarrassed that he caused his brother to wear that expression, one he knew well actually, and he quickly spouted "we'll figure this out later, I need a shower." And rushed into their hotel bathroom.  
The hot water felt good as it drizzled heavily over his body. The heat and humidity clouded the glass doors to the shower, and Dean felt safe and shrouded in solitude. He needed definite thinking time. How to fix Sam, How they were going to be seen in public, fixing the Impala, His feelings for Sa-  
His mind stopped in its tracks. No no no no no. Feelings for Sam? He couldn't. Not his baby brother Sammy. Rapping on the door interrupted his thoughts. Sam shouts through the door.  
"Dean! don't take the hot water! I need some!"   
"Ok!" Dean shouted back,  
voice slightly cracking. He heard Sam chuckling softly as he left the door. Dean shut the water off, and grabbed the towel hanging over the shower wall.  
He dried his hair off, ruffling the towel against his head until his spiky, pale brown hair was almost void of water. He then wiped off dripping water from his body and slung a towel loosely around his hips. Strutting out of the bathroom, Dean called Sams' attention.  
"Hey, your turn Sammy."  
Dean collapsed on the bed, and listened to the water running in the shower. Then he herd a thump, and then Sam yelled, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls.  
"Dean! Help! I can't get up!"  
Dean sighs in contempt and gets up to help his brother. The door opened easily, having no lock, and he was met with an extremely compromising sight. His brother lay on his back, wings attempting to fully expand, wet, heavy feathers stretching and pressing up against the shower walls, clinging to them like a wet rag. His brother was on the shower floor, completely bare, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, having bumped it on the faucet. His skin glistened with water, and the muscles where his wings were joined to his body were straining against the walls.   
"Dean~" Sam whined.  
"Help please"  
"You need life alert" the older sibling replied.  
As Dean pulled his puppy faced brother from his predicament and tried to help him escape from the confines of the shower, Sam slipped on the soap slick floor, causing him to barrel into Deans' chest and land on him. Dean was now chest to chest with a naked Sam on the bathroom floor, both out of breath, noses only inches from each other's. Deans mind was racing, and he pushed off his wet brother and almost sprinted out of the room, water and suds covering his clothes where Sammy had been laying. Sam bust into the room a minute later, hair and feathers sopping wet, and towel slung around his waist.  
"Dean what's wro- oh" Sam stopped himself as Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, uncomfortably due to the wings, and kissed Sam chastely on the lips. Sams' bright green eyes widen, and he splutters meaningless words into thin air.  
"What? Why? How?"   
Dean combs his fingers into Sams' thick brown locks, lightly caressing the scalp underneath.  
"I love you Sammy" breathes Dean, and he holds in a breath of regret.  
"I love you too Dean" Sam says in a tone that resembles longing. Dean lets out his breath he had been holding, Draws in another one, and kisses Sam again, still lightly.   
"C'mon, let's get some sleep" croons Dean. They both walk to one of the beds, and spend the whole night cuddling in bliss. The next day, the wings are gone, and a certain trickster has run off, but no questions are asked, and Sam and Dean spend the next day together looking for another case.


End file.
